WO 2007/044389 discloses a method and apparatus for visualizing a music library. A disk visualization is divided into different sectors that represent each genre of the library. The size of each sector may be proportional to the number of media items of the associated genre with respect to the whole library. Media items may be depicted as marks and can be arranged within the disk visualization according to the media item's categorization. Playlists may be created by adding media items in a one-by-one manner, or they could be smart playlists following a set of logical filtering criteria.
A problem of the known method and system is that the one-by-one selection of media items is laborious and requires a data processing system to process a corresponding number of selection commands. To indicate a complex preference that does not correspond to a particular one of a number of classes requires the use of multiple filters, which a user would have to set separately.